


Dangerous Fantasies

by sxulgi



Category: SHINee
Genre: CEO, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxulgi/pseuds/sxulgi
Summary: Kibum slept with his ex and that is just the start of it. Now his ex is also his fucking boss.





	Dangerous Fantasies

His dark blue button up shirt hugged his muscular body perfectly. The red light in the club accentuated his features, it made him so beautiful, so enchanting, so exquisite. Kibum sat there, in his stall at the bar admiring the tall boy across the room – he was sure he saw him somewhere before, he was so sure yet he couldnt recall any memory that had to do with this boy – and, oh, what a big mistake that was.

The brown haired boy was high, there was no doubt in that, but he kept on saying he wasn’t even though he said stupid shit like ‘maybe if i cut off a hang it’ll grow back’. His friend noticed he kept looking towards the tall boy’s way and since Kibum didn’t want to accept the fact that he was so high he couldn’t even think normally, he decided to dare Kibum to go talk to him. Of course, Kibum didn’t want to lose that stupid fucking dare so he went to the strage, attractive boy.

From there everything is a blur to Kibum, everything exept how good he felt in the man’s arms, how good he felt while he was fucked by him and how he didn’t want that night to end. He exactly remembers how the bigger man undressed him and how he traced the curve of his small, fragile body with his big and warm hands, and how he made him shiver and moan in pleasure like no other man did. He was in pure bliss, wanting more and more, being so captivated by the power the black haired man had over his fragile body. The next morning he woke up in the stranger’s bed and since he didn’t want to have to talk to him – the fact that he knew him from somewhere still taunting him – he decided to get dressed and leave. After he was ready he saw his one night stand partener’s wallet on the bed side table and decided, since he was asleep, to look at his id and see his name – maybe that will ring a bell. And it did. Oh, how much he regrets that night now. 

The name “Choi Minho” written on the id is still in his mind. He remembered him, but that was not the problem. The problem was that it’s his ex-boyfriend. His first boyfrind to be exact, the one he had at 13 when he didn’t even know he was gay and thought he was going through a phase that he’ll grow out of. And fuck, he got so goddamn hot. Back then Minho was pretty, the kind of guy that you’ll pass by and say ‘that’s one fine motherfucker’, but now he was handsome. The kind of handsome that was dangerous, the kind of handsome that will make you thing the least innocent things. Kibum never thought he’ll meet Minho again. Not this way at least.  
-  
It’s been a week since the ‘accident’ and Kibum was still thinking about it. Well, more like he was thinking of Minho and how damn tempting he is. ‘fuck.’ He muttered as he tied his tie, he was getting ready to go to work. He recenty got promoted and that means he’ll start working with the best of the best. He heard that the ceo’s son also is working there as the vice president of the company and while he never met him himself, he heard his female coworkers talking about how hot this ‘ceo’s son’ is and he was slightly curious, not gonna lie.

As he made his way to his new office he sang along to the songs that came on on the radio. He decided that he was not gonna mess anything up today to make a good impression to his boss and he was sure he will nail this task, but what he didn’t knew is that there is gonna be something that’s gonna be in the way. The moment he walked in the big company building he was met by the serious atmosphere that hugged the whole place. It was scary and if he was honest he was very anxious about what is going to happened. He really didn’t want to fuck anything up and just the thought of something going wrong made him fell like he was going to collapse.

He politely greeted everyone and once he reached his new office, which is situated on the second floor, his anxiety got worse. He was on time with the program and he knew that either the ceo, either the vice president could call for him at any moment, and the moment that thought crepped in his mind his assisent walked in.

“The vice president wishes to see you, sir.” She affirmed.

Kibum knew that the vice president’s name is Choi Minho, and, god, how he wished wasn’t the Choi Minho he knew and just a coincidence in name, since he doesn’t remember ever dating the son of a ceo. On his way to mister Choi’s office all the rumours of him being this hot ass sex god appeared into his head only making his whole face red. He knocked on the door and once he heard ‘come in.’ he took a deep breath and slowly entered the room.

He was being welcomed by a young man typing at a computer while his secretary(he assumed) welcomed the brown haired boy in and told him to seat on the couch. The man at the desk started talking. It wasn't looking so good for Kibum.


End file.
